Manager's Effort
by Brida Wu
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Byun Baekhyun di kenal sebagai artis paling menyebalkan sejagat oleh seluruh staff. Siapa yang akan menebak sifat aslinya yang hanya akan menguar ketika ia bersama Park Chanyeol, manajernya sendiri. ChanBaek.


**Manager's Effort**

Byun BaekHyun-Park Chanyeol

* * *

"Apa kau bercanda?! Aku tidak mau pakai baju dengan warna konyol seperti itu. Ganti!"

 _Kemudian..._

"Modelnya sudah ketinggalan jaman! Hei, apa kau anti _fans_ -ku, kau ingin aku di tertawai oleh penggemarku, hah?! Ganti!"

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini Baekhyun- _ssi_ —"

"Tidak!"

"Ini—"

"Ganti!"

 _Stylist_ itu kembali mengguman kata maaf yang entah menjadi ke berapanya sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Langkahnya menapak terburu pada retetan pakaian di samping kirinya dan memilah dengam cepat pakaian yang lain.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ bagaimana dengan ini—"

"Wah, kau benar-benar anti _fans-_ ku ternyata. Hei, kau orang goa atau bagaimana?! Bagaimana mungkin _stylist_ artis memiliki selera payah seperti itu?! Ganti!"

Baekhyun memutar bolanya kemudian membawa tubuhnya bersandar sepenuhnya pada punggung sofa kembali. Kedua lengannya ia lipat di dada, memejamka mata dan tak melupakan sebuah decakan keras keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Di sampingnya Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menatap Baekhyun lelah seperti biasa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya—maklum akan hal itu dan kemudian membawa langkahnya menuju si _stylist_ di sudut ruangan.

"Jangan ambil hati apa yang dia katakan." Kata Chanyeol. Matanya melirik Baekhyun sesaat di sofa sebelum terfokus kembali pada si _stylist_.

"Aku hanya tidak melakukan pekerjaanku dengan benar Manajer Park. Wajar jika Baekhyun- _ssi_ marah." Jawabnya. Tangannya masih sibuk memilah baju yang tergantung di depannya.

"Maafkan Baekhyun ya." Chanyeol berujar kembali. Perempuan yang bekerja sebagai _stylist_ artis itu terdiam pada tempatnya. Pergerakan tangannya terhenti.

Chanyeol melihat hal itu terbiasa, lagipula ini bukanlah kali yang pertama terjadi. Dan sebenarnya tak banyak orang yang bisa berlapang dada menerima seprotan pedas yang Baekhyun lakukan. Tersinggung dan sakit hati jelas mereka rasakan. Termasuk wanita yang berada di sampingnya ini.

Tak mendapatkan respon apapun selama beberapa detik setelahnya. Chanyeol tak lagi memperpanjang hal itu. Ia beralih membawa setelan pakaian di tangannya yang sedari tadi di tolak Baekhyun kepada si _stylist_ dan berganti ia memilah baju kini.

"Aku akan membantumu memilih satu baju. Kau bereskan saja baju-baju itu." Kata Chanyeol sembari mengulas senyum.

"Manajer Park..." Wanita itu membulat matanya tak percaya. Ia berubah tak enak hati pada tempatnya. Chanyeol mengabaikan hal itu, tangan bergerak cepat dan sedikit asal-asalan mengambil satu lalu menuju Baekhyun kembali yang nyaris tertidur di sofa.

"Pakai ini." Chanyeol menyerahkan pakaian di tangannya pada artisnya itu.

Laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu membuka matanya kembali. Ia menatap Chanyeol sesaat bergantian dengan pakaian yang di pegang oleh laki-laki tinggi itu. Ia bangkit dengan malas dari duduknya, mengambil pakaian itu dan tanpa kata ia menuju ruang ganti.

Tanpa protes. Tanpa semprotan kalimat pedas seperti yang terdengar sedari tadi.

 _Stylist_ itu menjatuhkan rahangnya—tak dapat mempercayai atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Semudah itu, pikirnya.

 **...**

Byun Baekhyun memulai karirnya di dunia hiburan saat ia berumur 8 tahun. Wajahnya menghiasi majalah _fashion_ anak-anak dan mendapatkan beberapa peran di drama juga film layar lebar. Ketika beranjak remaja. Ia menjejakkan karirnya di bidang tarik suara dan ia puja dalam hal itu.

Byun suara merdu Baekhyun. Suara malaikat... dan sebutan manis lainnya tersemat padanya. _Comeback_ -nya selalu sukses dengan penjualan album fantastis tiap tahunnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar pujaan-bagi penggemarnya. Dan menjadi celaan bagi semua staff yang bekerja di balik layar bersamanya.

Tak ada satupun staff pernah luput dalam dampratan omongan pedasnya. Baik di kepedasan tingkat pertama maupun tingkat paling ekstrim sekalipun. Mereka pasti pernah mencicipinya.

Namun tak ada yang dapat di lakukan.

Baekhyun adalah pilihan.

 _Apa yang membuat Byun Baekhyun terkenal?_ Atau, _Mengapa keberuntungan selalu berpihak pada Byun pedas Baekhyun?_

Kiranya ada satu dua orang kurang kerjaan mengetikkan kalimat itu pada mesin pencarian. Karena kenyataannya memang ya... tak tau mengapa tiap iklan, acara reality show, drama bahkan movie yang ia bintangi selalu saja memiliki rating yang memuaskan jika wajahnya muncul di layar kaca.

Bagi perusahaan dia adalah berlian. Bagi penggemar dia adalah malaikat. Sedang bagi para staff Baekhyun merupakan sampah.

"Aku tidak mau minum itu!" Suaranya melengking memenuhi seisi studio. Semua arah mata tertuju padanya seketika, termasuk Chanyeol yang sibuk mencocokkan jadwal si artis—terburu-buru menuju tempatnya berada.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dan pria botak di depannya, menuntut pertanyaan.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ menolak untuk meminum soju ini." Pria botak itu menjelaskan. "Baekhyun- _ssi_ ayolah, kita sedang syuting untuk iklan soju… bagaimana bisa kau tidak meminumnya?" Pria itu menampakkan air muka memelas.

Baekhyun berdecih melihat dan tetap pada pendirian.

"Soju bisa membuatku wajahku bengkak, aku tidak mau meminumnya. Jika kau tetap memaksa, cari saja artis lain untuk menjadi model iklanmu!" bentaknya. Seluruh staff yang berada disana membolakan mata mereka. Terkejut tentu saja.

Pria botak itu bahkan nyaris meledak dalam amarah jika Chanyeol tidak cepat-cepat menengahi hal itu.

"Maafkan kami pak Sutradara." Chanyeol berucap cepat. Baekhyun memekik tak terima, ia melotot dan Chanyeol mengabaikan hal itu dan fokus kembali pada si pria botak.

"Anda tidak harus mencari model pengganti. Baekhyun akan melakukannya."

"Yach Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak. Ia memukuli punggung Chanyeol di depannya dengan brutal. Laki-laki yang menjadi manajernya itu mengaduh pelan namun tak benar hilang nyali, alih-alih menarik lengan Baekhyun dan memaksa si artis untuk membungkuk.

Baekhyun memberontak dan Chanyeol dengan sigap merangkul pundak si mungil dan memenjarakan tubuh itu dengan lengannya.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ akan meminumnya juga, bukan?" pria botak itu bertanya memastikan. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang mengeliat seperti ulat dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol—menyembunyikan senyum geli seperti apa konyolnya Baekhyun disana.

"Ah, itu—Baekhyun memang tidak bisa meminum soju. Bagaimana jika kita menggantinya dengan air lain saja?"

Dan semuanya selalu berakhir seperti itu.

Chanyeol akan menjadi penengah dan ia menjadi satu-satunya yang berjuang keras untuk setiap proses yang akan Baekhyun lakukan.

Kenyataannya… semua yang Chanyeol katakan benar menjadi titik temu atas semua alasan dan perbuatan semena-mena si Byun Tega Baekhyun.

…

Itu hanya merupakan satu dari segala hal menyebalkan yang Baekhyun lakukan. Tak hanya pada syuting iklan saja, drama bahkan film ia pun melakukannya.

Ia takkan pernah mau melakukan adegan ciuman—walaupun jelas drama yang tengah ia lakoni merupakan drama romantis. Tidak mau menerima _script_ dengan dialog panjang, penuh kalimat istilah dan lain-lain.

Baekhyun juga takkan pernah mau melakukan permainan di dalam lumpur jika ia berada di suatu _reality show,_ tidak mau di tunjuk untuk melakukan hal-hal memalukan seperti menari gurita atau melakukan _aegyo._

Banyak hal—bahkan jika di urutkan ia memiliki daftar panjang menganai _apa yang tidak akan dilakukan oleh Byun Baekhyun_ dan hanya membutuhkan selembar kertas untuk daftar _apa yang akan Byun Baekhyun lakukan._ Itu jelas—Byun Baekhyun menenangi hal dimana ia akan duduk diam dan tertawa jika hal itu memang menarik perhatiannya. Sekedar itu.

Staff yang kemudian merambah menjadi anti penggemarnya akan bersenang hati meninggalkan satu dua kata di kotak komentar. Mengatai dirinya tidak berguna, suara kantung plastik dan kemampuan acting point 2 di bawah rata-rata.

Lalu kemudian yang terjadi, Baekhyun mengancam rumah produksi tak ingin melanjutkan kerja sama jika staff yang menjelma sebagai anti penggemarnya itu tidak di ganti. Kenyataannya… rumah produksi akan selalu berpihak padanya—tidak tapi, pada keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan dengan model Byun Keberuntungan Baekhyun.

Namun dibalik itu semua… siapa yang akan menebak jika Baekhyun merupakan sosok yang—

"Setelah ini kita pulang bukan?" Baekhyun bertanya setengah menguap. 15 menit ke depan ia memiliki penampilan _live_ dan menerima penghargaan untuk acara yang sama.

Baekhyun telah siap untuk penampilannya, seharusnya menuju studio dimana acara di gelar bukannya masih duduk setengah mengantuk di atas sofa di ruang tunggunya—kepala jatuh di atas pundak Chanyeol dengan lengan laki-laki itu ia gandeng dengan erat.

Telunjuknya mengarah pada parsel buah di atas meja, menunjuk anggur di antaranya dan Chanyeol dengan sigap mengambilnya dan menyuapi Baekhyun kemudian.

"Ya, setelah mengambil penghargaanmu kita pulang."

"Aku tidak mau menunggu sampai penutupan." Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya.

Chanyeol menarik senyum tipis lalu memberikan sebuah gelengan. Anggur ia sodori Baekhyun kembali dan laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya—menerimanya kembali.

"Kita langsung pulang." Katanya. Matanya melirik jam yang melingkari tangannya, 10 menit lagi sebelum penampilan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, waktunya untuk bersiap-siap." Chanyeol meletakkan anggur itu kembali di atas meja. Menepuk tubuh Baekhyun pelan memintanya untuk segera bangkit.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk semakin erat lengan Chanyeol. Wajahnya ia gesekkan kepada lengan itu pula dan berujar pelan memberikan penolakan.

"5 menit lagi." Katanya mendayu. Lengan Chanyeol ia bawa melingkari tubuhnya dan ia sandarkan kepalanya pada dada manajernya itu. Mata ia pejamkan kembali sedang hidung mengendus aroma tubuh Chanyeol.

Senyumnya terkembang tanpa sadar, "harum sekali." Katanya.

—manja dan menggemaskan jika bersama dengan manajernya, Park Tampan Chanyeol.

…

Pendek weh, sengaja :v dan ini apdet bersama Pupuputri ft. Sayaka Dini, RedApple dan Blood Type-b. Meluncur kesana ya~

 **Ps.** Ide muncul pas nonton Missing 9-nya peceye, jadinya ya rada2 sama pas adegan stylist itu yak wkwk

 **Pss.** Wanna sequel?

hahhahah


End file.
